It is required for semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) used for lighting equipment, display devices, traffic signals, etc. to achieve high power.
If a reflection metal layer provided under a light emitting layer reflects a downward light emitted from the light emitting layer upward, light extraction efficiency can be increased. The reflection metal layer may be, for example, a portion of a bonding metal layer connecting a semiconductor stacked structure including the light emitting layer and a substrate made of silicon or the like.
An interface including different materials exists between the light emitting layer and the bonding metal layer. If the interface is flat, there is a case where the light extraction efficiency cannot be sufficiently increased.